Mechanical actuation of downhole flow control apparatuses can be relatively difficult, owing to the difficulty in deploying shifting tools on coiled tubing, or conventional ball drop systems, for actuating such valves, especially in deviated wellbores. When using conventional ball drop systems, the number of stages that are able to be treated are limited.